Where did we go wrong?
by starcrossed angel
Summary: another Takari fic by yours truly. a boy possessed by rage, who does not know right from wrong. when he does something unimaginable, will the people that care about him forgive him? includes some mimato and taiora.
1. Out of Control

Where did we go wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"TK?" She grabbed her stomach with one of her hands, and desperately reached out for him with the other. In a split second, a single shot was fired, piercing her body. Her eyes widened in terror, as he screamed to her, "Kariiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her vision blurred and she felt her knees buckle, weak from shock, and she fell. TK rushed to her side while the dark-haired boy next to him looked on in disbelief. "Oh god, Kari? Kari, speak to me!" TK rocked her in his arms, gently stroking her head. He was crying, his face vividly describing his emotions, his fear, his heartache. "Don't just stand there! Go get an ambulance. Quick, hurry!!" he barked. He then turned his attention to Kari. Placing his hand on the open wound, he felt her heart beat, and she moaned in pain. "It's okay, I'm right here. Everything. is going to be fine." She looked up into his crystal blue eyes that were tinged with red. Slowly, she raised her hand and wiped away a tear. Then it shot back with the increase of pain. It tore him up inside to see her hurt, to hear her cry. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to you, I should have been there for you, to protect you." He kissed her head and her eyes slowly closed. Her hand went limp in his. "Kari? Kari, no! Open your eyes, look at me!" his breathing quickened and he felt his entire world fall apart. The sirens could be heard in the distance. Then the wails became louder, and louder, and the lights flickered into view.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Takeru, how could you? I trusted you!" screamed Daisuke. The tall, dark- haired boy tightened his fists; he was enraged and could think of only one thing, "Takeru must pay". "Daisuke, I'm sorry. I love her, I always have, and I always will." The tall blonde stood his ground, his passion and love for her burned deeper than before. "And she loves me," he continued in a more gentle tone. "That's a lie! You poisoned her against me, you took her away from me!" he screamed as uncontrollable tears flowed down the sides of his face, he hastily wiped his sleeve across his face. TK took a few steps forward, "Davis, listen to me, I know it hurts but - " "No you don't!" shouted Davis, collapsing onto his knees, "You don't know what its like to feel lonely all the time, to love someone so much and not have them notice you, to have your heart stomped on and cut up and then go crawling back for more!" he broke down into tears once more, shaking profusely. TK approached him slowly, there was no way of telling what Davis was capable of in this state. He felt sorry for him; he hadn't known Davis's pain.  
  
Davis pulled out a large black object from behind his back. "Now you'll pay Takeru, I will have her!" He extended his right arm in Takeru's direction brandishing a gun. TK was shocked and for the moment frozen to the spot. "Davis, think about what you're doing. Think of how you're ruining your life. Think about Kari," he pleaded to the boy, "It doesn't have to be like this Daisuke, just put the gun away." And just over the hill, Kari was making her way towards the pair, she was anxious and scared. Davis had left her apartment in such a rage; she had never seen him like that before. "TK?" she called when she had seen the blonde. Davis's hand instantly moved to the direction of her voice, and the gun was pointed straight at her. She gasped seeing the black object. TK's protective instincts went into over- drive. Seeing the gun pointed at her. in Davis's emotional state, anything could happen. "W-w-what's going on Daisuke? Why do you have that gun?" she asked, the fear imminent in her voice. The look of menace disappeared from Davis's eyes at the sound of her voice, "Kari, is that you?" he asked, letting his guard down. "I knew you'd come back to me. There's so much we need to talk about, but we'll have all the time we need as soon as I get rid of Takeru!" he said, smiling evilly at his own plan. TK saw him let his guard down, "I only have one shot at this," he thought to himself. Without any hesitation he charged into Davis trying to wrestle the gun away from him. All he could think about was protect Kari, protect Kari at all costs! Kari watched the horror unfold in front of her eyes; it seemed to always play out like this. She'd be in trouble and TK would valiantly come to her aid, as he had done so many times before. In the other dimension, riding aback his winged steed he swooped in to save the day, and how he had he taken care of her in the digital world when she was sick, and they had been separated form the other DigiDestined, all those years ago. And here he was once more, fighting for her. "Stop it!" she screamed, "I'm sick of you two fighting over me, I'm sick of being the one in the middle, I'm not some trophy or prize that can be displayed on a mantle!" she yelled, her tears flowing slowly down her cheeks as she began to cry. TK looked at his angel, the one who brought him so much happiness, so much light, so much love. It broke his heart to see her in pain, to see her cry. "Daisuke, I have made my decision," she stated, "I love Takeru, with all my heart. He. he completes me, makes me whole. Don't you understand?" she spoke with passion, with fire. "You're my friend Daisuke, and a big part of my life, but I just don't feel the same way about you as you do me. Please, let's end this," she pleaded with sincerity and compassion. Davis fell to pieces. He snapped and suddenly lost all logic. Tears ran rampant down his face, blurring his vision and fuelling his anger. He felt helpless, weak, defeated. With all his strength he broke free of TK's grasp, pushing him to the ground. He yelled out, "If I can't have you, no one will!!!!!!" and he raised the gun and fired.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
The white hall of the Odaiba Hospital was deathly silent. Leaning against the walls and sitting in chairs huddled next to each other for comfort was the DigiDestined and Mr and Mrs Kamiya. Matt approached Tai who was pacing up and down the hall sick with worry. "Tai, sit down man, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," he placed his hand on the leader's shoulder. Tai smiled a note of thanks. He looked around the hall seeing all his friends here to support him, as they always did in times of strife. "Here Tai, you have to eat something," said Sora with a look of concern on her face. She offered him a brown paper bag of her famous chocolate brownies; they were Tai's favourite. He shook his head declining, "I-I just can't eat." Seeing her face fall, he grabbed the bag, "But I can never say no to your chocolate brownies." He smiled at her, and her face instantly lit up. They sat on the couch with his arm around her while she curled up next to him ready to fall asleep.  
  
Footsteps were heard down the hall as Mr and Mrs Kamiya approached the doctor. They looked disheartened. "Yes, I think you should come with me," said the doctor leading the parents to his office. "Hey Matt, how's TK?" asked Tai. "Poor little guy, he's worried sick, he didn't even want to go down to the station to give his statement. He's a little shook up, but he's a tough kid, he'll pull through, just like Kari," answered the wild-haired blonde. They heard the sounds of someone running toward them. "I came as soon as I heard! How is she?" said Mimi as soon as she was in hearing distance. The Digidestined looked surprised yet relieved to see Mimi; they needed someone so optimistic to be around them. "Izzy emailed me, and daddy put me straight on a plane. He's sorry he couldn't be here himself but he's really busy, he offers his condolences." She walked down the hall hugging everyone, she seemed to be spreading warmth around the room, and the silence didn't seem so deafening, she had learnt a thing or two from Kari. "Tai, don't worry, she's a fighter. You'll see, in no time at all she'll be back on her feet." She hugged him tightly and he said thank you. She went to Matt last, "How's TK?" she asked softly. Matt looked into her eyes feeling better by the second, "He's holding up, he keeps blaming himself." Mimi moved closer toward him and hugged him, she knew that Matt liked to play the tough guy, but she also knew that underneath all that bravado and hair gel, was a sensitive, caring young man, who would do anything for the people he cared about. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered gently into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her. She had never felt so safe.  
  
Mr and Mrs Kamiya walked back down the hall. She had her face buried in Mr Kamiya's chest and was crying her heart out. "Please, calm down, for the sake of the children," he stroked her head gently and said some more soothing words, "She'll be alright, she's got your spirit." He hugged her tightly and they made their way toward the DigiDestined. They sat down on a three-seater across from Tai and Sora, and observed the concerned faces around them. They beckoned Tai over to them and he untangled himself from Sora who smiled encouragement at him. He walked over to his parents and hugged his mother, then took his seat and faced them awaiting the news. "She, she has major blood loss and a punctured lung." stated his dad, "She's going to need a blood transfusion.but they were able to remove the bullet and repair most of the damage. She's still in critical condition and is recovering in I.C.U," he finished off. Tai's face fell, "How could something like this happen to someone so good?" he asked himself, "She didn't deserve any of this, when I get my hands on that bastard, he's going to pay!" thought Tai tightening his fists. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked in a soft voice, not because he didn't want anyone to hear the conversation, but because he was almost too afraid to ask the question, fearing the answer. "She'll be fine, as long as she gets the transfusion," he said calmly, "Your mother and I have taken the test to see if we're compatible." He looked down the hall at all the DigiDestined, who seemed to be ready and waiting to do anything they could. "I'll get tested too," he said, "And I'll see if anyone else would like to help."  
  
He rose from his seat and the others gathered round to hear the news of Kari's condition. When Tai had finished, an eerie silence had blanketed the hall. "I'd like to get tested too," said Sora, breaking the silence. "Yeah man, I hate needles, but anything for Kari," spoke Matt. And it was agreed, all of them would gladly be tested in hope of finding a compatible blood type.  
  
As it turned out, Mr Kamiya was not compatible, and Mrs Kamiya was anemic so she couldn't give blood whether she was compatible or not. Mimi was under the restricted weight though she begged and begged to be allowed to help. Cody was too young to donate, and Yolei was not compatible. Tai waited anxiously outside the doctor's office with Matt for the results. He was pacing once again, and seemed to be in a trance. Matt knew Tai well enough to know what he was thinking, he was thinking, what went wrong, why did this happen, will I be compatible, is this all my fault? He couldn't do anything to stop Tai beating up on himself; he did it just as often as Tai did; yet he felt helpless, not knowing what to say. The door suddenly opened, and the doctor came out holding two envelopes. Sorry Matt, but you're not compatible, and neither are you Tai," the doctor looked as dejected as they felt. "It's not uncommon that this should happen, you're mother is compatible, but she is anemic and we couldn't take that kind of risk. Kari has a very rare blood type, O-, and we will try our best to -" "Did you say O-?" interrupted Matt, "TK's O-, I should've asked." Tai's face lit up, finally, a donor. "Well, where is he? Tell him to get down here pronto!" said Tai. They raced back to the hall to use the phone.  
  
Just as they were about to dial, TK burst through the doors, he was pale and his faced looked flushed from crying. He ran over to Mr and Mrs Kamiya and immediately they embraced him in a hug. He couldn't find the words that would describe how sorry he was, he felt so responsible, and there was nothing that anyone could say that would make him feel otherwise. He almost started to cry once more so he broke away. "Takeru! You're here!" said Matt running over to meet his brother. He gave him a hug and asked him how he was. Tai ran over just behind, "Takeru, we need you to donate blood," said Tai, "Come on, I'll explain everything in the doctors office," he continued, as he dragged TK to the office.  
  
Tai explained Kari's condition and then the room went silent. "I can't believe I let this happen! I'll never forgive myself if. if anything goes wrong" thought TK. "How did things go at the station?" asked Tai. TK paused a moment, allowing the events at the Odaiba Police Station to run through his mind. The way that the officers had wrestled Daisuke into handcuffs, the way that Davis had smiled, like a child acting innocent after doing something wrong. He didn't speak, he didn't object, he allowed himself to be taken away. It scared TK to see Davis act like that, like he was insane. And when they had brought him in for questioning, he had screamed and hollered that he was innocent, that I had fired the gun. They kept me in for questioning as well, and when they had gotten my story, I had left. "I'm sorry Tai," said Takeru in a voice full of sorrow and pain. "What? For what?" asked Tai surprised at the comment. "For-for letting you down, for letting Kari down, for letting everyone down," he said, his voice shaking. He breathed in deeply, "I should've have protected her, done something!" he said, his anger boiling up. Tai approached TK and placed his hand on his shoulder as the young blonde began to cry, "There was nothing you could've done Takeru, you tried to save her, but Dav- but he, he had a gun," answered Tai, "You can't blame yourself TK, Kari wouldn't want it." He sat down and held his head in his hands, and he started to cry. TK was shocked, usually, Tai was the strong one, and he never showed his true emotion, and here he was in front of him, crying. "Tai, you can't do this all on your own, its okay to ask for help," said TK, "We all need it, we need each other," he continued. "I'm worried Takeru, I don't know what to do. All I know is that I just can't lose her, she is my life." TK thought for a moment on what to say, "She's going to be just fine, have hope. She's never given up on any of us, and I'm not about to give up on her!" he said. "You're right TK, thanks." They stood up and made for the door, "TK I know this may sound pretty stupid but -" TK nodded in agreement, he was way ahead of Tai, "Don't worry Tai, no one will know. Now go on, Sora's worried about you, she needs you to be strong, for all of our sake." He went on ahead while TK waited for the doctor's return.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
TK walked down the silent hall, rubbing his arm where the needle had pierced his skin. He hadn't felt a thing; his mind had been somewhere else. He passed by Kari's room in the I.C.U wing. He touched the glass with his hands, reaching out for her. He fought back the tears, and tried to think of the good times he had shared with her, the things that they were going to do together. They had their whole lives ahead of them. It didn't make him feel any better, there was always a dark side to the truth, and he kept thinking about what his life would be like without her next to him. Without her warm smile to make the brightest day brighter, without her big, brown eyes twinkling like the starry night sky, without her soft touch making all the bad things disappear, without her voice like the sweetest melody. He felt lost, lonely, like he wouldn't be living at all. He composed himself and started for the waiting room where the others were sitting huddled next to each other.  
  
Yolei and Cody had gone home, they had promised to stop by in the morning. Izzy and Joe had left to get some sleep and Joe had an exam in the morning so he said he'd be back as soon as he could. Mimi lay fast asleep in Matt's arms; he looked about ready to doze off himself, resting his head on hers. Sora was in the same position with Tai; he was deep in thought, too worried too sleep. Tai's parents had gone to get something to eat, as the hospital's cafeteria food didn't look too appetising, and Mr Kamiya thought that it would be a good idea to get his wife out of there for a while, to relieve her of some of the worry and stress the accident had caused. Sora began to stir next to Tai; she hugged him and then sat up. TK had just sat down in the chair next to Mimi and Matt. He put his hands behind his head and sat in a catatonic silence. "You guys don't have to stay all night, you need some sleep, we've been here forever," he stated. Sora looked into his eyes, "There's nowhere I'd rather be," said Sora, "Yeah, me neither," added Matt. Matt looked down at the beautiful girl in his lap, "Mimi however, needs her sleep, I think her jetlag just kicked in," he said stroking her head. "Why don't you take her home then, I'll stay with Tai and Sora while you guys rest, and then we can change shifts in the morning," suggested TK. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Mimi honey, can you get up?" asked Matt in a gentle voice. Mimi didn't reply. "Well, looks like I'll have to carry her out to the car," he said smiling, obviously enjoying the thought, "Could you help me with the doors TK?" he asked, turning to his little brother. He nodded in response and stood up. "Thanks Matt, for everything," said Tai. "Don't worry about it man, you would've done the same for me," he replied. "Oh and Matt, behave!" he said grinning. "You know I will," he said flashing a smile of his own. "Goodnight Matt," said Sora, "Goodnight Sora, I'll see you guys in the morning." And he strode down the hall toward the exit with TK trailing behind him making comments like, "How are you guys going to share one bathroom? You'll probably have to get up at 4am to be on time!" he said grinning. "Shut up Takeru!" said Matt in retaliation.  
  
"Alright tough guy, let it out," said Sora turning to look him in the eyes. "W-what, what are you talking about?" he asked taken aback. They were all alone in the white waiting room of the Odaiba Hospital. "I know you better than anyone else Tai, and I know that you're not coping as well you think," she stated matter-of-factly. She stroked his arm and he felt the world disappear, "Okay, you got me," he started. "But, I have to try to be strong, everyone's counting on me, especially Kari," he said. Sora listened intently as Tai poured out his heart to her, "I don't know what to do. She means everything to me, if I lost her, I don't know what I'll do." he trailed off. "You can't think like that. Don't give up on her, she'll pull through! She's just as strong as you are Taichi." Hearing her use his full name snapped him back to reality. "I'm so glad you're here, what would I ever do without you?" he asked. She smiled, "I don't know, it's hard to think about." Their lips inched closer and closer together, they felt each other's warmth, and then their lips met in a passionate and deep kiss.  
  
TK coughed next to them, and the pair broke apart blushing deep red. "About time," he said grinning. "Shut up TK!" they said in unison.  
  
TK sat on the chair, and was lost in his thoughts. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep remembering wonderful events that he had shared with Kari. And then he had seen her, almost as if she was in his mind. He raced toward where she was sitting, amongst the beautiful flowers in a place much like the Digital World.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Boundaries

Where did we go wrong?  
  
(A/N: Just a note to lokogato, I'm so sorry about the grammar, I read through the chapter again and realized what you were talking about, but I don't have the patience to go back and rewrite it. so sorry. I did a spelling and grammar check on this chapter, so it should be fine. Thanks for the review. ( )  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
He raced toward where she was sitting, amongst the beautiful flowers in a place much like the Digital World. "Kari? Is that you?" he asked when he had finally reached her. She smiled at him and he embraced her in a hug. "I was so worried, are you going to be okay?" he asked, looking at her closely his crystal blue eyes full of concern. "I'm going to be fine Takeru, thanks to you." It felt so good to be in his arms, she felt safe and loved. They sat under the shade of a large sakura tree, and he wrapped his strong arms around her kissing her head. "What happened to. what happened to Daisuke?" She asked after a long pause. TK remained silent, "I know you don't want to talk about it TK, but, he's still our friend. He needs our help." TK let out a low growl. "I can't, I won't let him near you, not after this, not ever. I will never forgive him Kari, I can't." After he had finished his sentence Kari stood up and went to stand near the edge of the cliff they were sitting on. "Kari, its just that. I can't lose you. If I did, my life wouldn't be worth living at all," he said as he walked over to her. She turned around to face him and raised her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her touch. "I know it's hard for you to forgive what Davis has done, but, its over with now, and all we can do is move on, and help him repair the damage. Will you help me Takeru?" He looked into her brown eyes, how could he refuse her? "You know I'd do anything for you. If that's what you want, then what's we'll do." He wrapped his arms around her, and they watched the sunset together. It was a ritual for them. She sighed deeply, the sunset reminding her of new beginnings, hope. And there he was, always with her.  
  
"TK?" a voice called to him, he recognized it as Yamato, "WAKE UP!!!!!!" he yelled into his ear. TK's eyes shot open, his hand balled into fists ready to strike him. "You are such a jerk Matt!" he said, holding back his fist. "Well, well sleepy head, nice of you to return." Mimi pulled Matt out of TK's face, "Good morning," she smiled. "Here, you haven't eaten anything, really TK, you should take better care of yourself." She shoved a tray laden with food into his arms, "Now eat it all and then I'm taking you home so you can have a shower, you're not going into her room looking like that." TK smiled, "Thanks Mimi, its great to have you back." He started munching on the breakfast feeling happy that he'd finally get to see his angel again.  
  
TK walked into the hospital's waiting room, feeling calm. He turned the corner and stopped dead, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There he was, grinning innocently, as if nothing had happened. He was holding a large bouquet of flowers and speaking to the other DigiDestined, though they seemed to be angry and confused they tried their best to restrain themselves. Matt was standing behind Tai trying very hard to restrain the leader, "I'm going to kill you Motomiya! It's going to be slow and painful!" yelled Tai trying to free himself from Matt's grasp. "Let me go Yamato!" he screamed, "Trust me Taichi, as much as I would love to bear witness to you kicking the crap out of him, and me myself joining in, I'm stopping us from making a very big mistake." Mimi touched his shoulder, "Tai, Matt, calm down please. This is a hospital, people are resting; Kari is resting. You know what Kari would say, everyone needs a second chance." TK raced in behind Davis tackling him to the ground, the flowers slid across the floor as Davis was hurled to the ground. The blonde was in full attack mode, he didn't speak he only focused on his prey. He flipped him onto his back and raised his fist ready to strike. Two security guards were headed their way, ready to contain any fights. "TK, take it easy!" said Sora as she approached him, she pulled on his poised arm and TK got up. He silently walked away after apologising to Mrs Kamiya, and stood on his own in a corner of the room. Tai wrenched away from Matt and went to cool off somewhere.  
  
Stepping from behind Matt, Mimi walked over to Davis who was still on the floor, "Come on Daisuke, you shouldn't be here." She offered him her hand, even though all the digidestined were looking at her in disbelief. Davis kept his head low and mumbled thanks to Mimi, he walked over to Mr and Mrs Kamiya and said a word of apology and then he left. Matt walked over to Mimi as she stood watching the burgundy haired boy walk down the corridor, "Mimi my girl, you're incredible," he said placing an arm around her shoulder. She turned to him smiling, "Thank you."  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N: Well, that's chapter 2 done, sorry if it was too short, but there's s o much to write, I don't want to miss any plot by trying to write it too fast. Please review, more reviews = more chapters. Have an awesome New Year!!! ^_^ ) 


	3. A New Alliance

Chapter 3: A New Alliance  
  
He rested his head on his pillow, sighing deeply. Why had he snapped, why had he shown up at the hospital, why couldn't he see what he had done wrong? These thoughts, these unanswered questions ran around in Davis's mind, baffling him. He glanced at the picture on his bedside table, the one with Kari and him sitting by a tree, well, it had been a picture of the new Digidestined, that he had modelled to suit himself, by cutting everyone else out of it. When had he become so obsessed with her? Day and night, she was all he could think about. He fell asleep, but there she was once again. He woke up in a cold sweat, having dreamt of how he had hurt her. "I'm, I'm a monster," he said softly, looking at his hands in pure disgust, "I don't deserve to live." "Yes, yes you do. It is Takeru who must die," hissed a soft voice within the young boy. "Huh? Who said that? Who's there?" he asked, sitting up. "Do not be afraid Daisuke, it is your inner voice of wisdom." Davis was baffled, "What? Inner voice? Jun, knock it off, I'm not in the mood!" yelled Daisuke. "You insolent weakling, listen to me!" yelled the voice. Davis fell to his knees, "I will show you what your future looks like, but first, you must go to the Digital World," the voice hissed. Davis nodded, "Okay fine, but don't try anything, or else." He took out his D3 and held it out to his computer, "Digiport open!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes mom, I'm fine, really," said Kari, as her mother fussed over her, "Don't give me that young lady, if you were fine, you wouldn't.be. in. this. hospital." her mother blubbered. "Please don't cry. I'm fine, thanks to TK." She smiled at him sitting in the corner of her hospital room; he managed a weak smile, but it was just to cover up his true feelings. "You really had us worried Kari," said Sora smiling, "But we knew you'd pull through," continued Mimi. "Mimi! I can't believe you're here!" "We're destined to stick together right? There's nowhere I'd rather be." Kari was grateful for her presence, "I'm just sorry we couldn't have met under um, more pleasant circumstances," she said apologetically. Mimi placed the bouquet of flowers that Davis had brought in a vase, and hugged Kari gently, "That's okay." Seeing the flowers made Tai and Matt flinch, but Mimi shook her finger at them and mouthing the words, "Not here". Matt relaxed and approached the bed, "Hey kiddo, thought this might make you feel better," he said handing her a soft toy, "Not what I'd usually go for, but hey, TK helped me pick it out for you at the gift shop." Her face lit up from the once pale expression that had befallen her face, "Oh Matt! It's so cute! Thank you!" she said hugging it tightly. She then winced in pain and the doctor came running. "Okay, well, I think that she should rest now everyone, it's been a long day," he said as he tried to herd everyone outside, "Umm, doctor, I'd like to talk to TK alone, please?" she said. "Okay, but not for long." She smiled her thanks and beckoned him over to her bed. He approached it cautiously and took her hand.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? Want me to get you something?" he asked concerned. She tightened her grip on his hand and he relaxed a little, "TK please, I'm fine." He sighed deeply, taking the hat off his head revealing his wild blonde hair. She smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes, and she felt herself melt away into serenity. He gently stroked her head stifling tears that threatened to fall. She closed her eyes lost in his soft touch, the mere presence of her angel of hope. "This wasn't your fault, you do that, don't you?" she asked suddenly. The events kept playing through his head, allowing him no peace. He turned away suddenly, staring out of the window. "How can it not?" he questioned, though it sounded more like a statement. She sat in awe of him; "Surely he doesn't believe he could've prevented any of this.?" she thought. She watched him intently as he started shaking, with rage or grief, she didn't know. "TK?" she questioned, "TK?" she said a little louder, "Takeru Takaishi!" she screamed. He turned around and she saw tears fall from his face. "Tears of an angel" she thought. She wanted to console him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault; to hold him tightly and never let go. But she could barely sit up. "Come here TK," she said more gently. He approached her bed, hastily wiping away his tears. "It wasn't your fault TK, there was nothing you could've done. You weren't to know. Please TK, don't blame yourself anymore." He turned his head away, "How do you know that? I should've been there to protect you, or at least tried to stop Daisuke. I failed you; I failed everyone." She looked at him, her guardian angel and her saviour. She squeezed his hand, "You were always there TK. I haven't experienced a moment when you weren't." She too could feel tears slowly trickle down her cheeks, and run off her chin. He hurried to wipe them away. "I'm sorry Kari," he said apologetically. A puzzled expression came over her face, "For what TK?" she asked. "For everything," he said simply and then he left her room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"And that is what your future will be like if you don't take action now," hissed the voice. Davis stared disbelievingly into the dark well, his eyes wide with terror. "There's no way I'm letting that happen," he said. "But, what should I do?" he asked innocently, "How can I show Kari that I'm the one she should be with?" The voice was pleased, "That's easy, get rid of Takeru, and she will come running to you. You have to take what you want Daisuke, great men always do. If you want her, you must fight for her." Davis thought about this for a while, "Then I can show Kari how much I love her," he thought. "Right, so I'll go challenge TK to a fight then," he said walking off. "No!" yelled the voice, "You are not strong enough to defeat him, not yet." "What? Are you saying that TJ is better than me?" fumed the young boy. "You must be able to destroy Takeru, mentally and physically." "Oh, okay then. How do I get stronger?" asked the boy. "That's easy, like this!" hissed the voice, as powerful dark flames encircled the boy's body. Davis fell to his knees, clutching his head like it was about to explode, he screamed out in pain. Then fell unconscious on the ground. "That was easier than I expected, his hate and anger will serve me well, even though he is weak. But I still have the advantage of surprise," thought the being inside of Davis. "I will have my day."  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
